Tyrande Whisperwind
---- ''Tyrande Whisperwind is a Night Elf priestess from the Warcraft Universe. She first appeared in the video game Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos, in the Night Elf campaign, Eternity's End. She subsequently appeared in Warcraft III: the Frozen Throne, in Terror of the Tides and the War of the Ancients trilogy.'' ---- General Tyrande Whisperwind was always a peaceful one. She grew up and befriended two male night elven brothers known as Malfurion and Illidan Stormrage. As they grew together they encouraged each other to find their respective callings. Tyrande was to find peace in the Temple of Elune in Suramar, became a novice priestess, and part of the order of the Sisters of Elune. Malfurion, meanwhile, was taken under the wing of the demigod Cenarius, but Illidan was yet to find his own destiny... Illidan was dazzled by the very thought of Tyrande, but his brother never even noticed this "contest" of Illidan's over Tyrande's heart. Personality Tyrande is a caring soul at her core, and is willing to do anything to protect those she loves and is sworn to protect- which these days means the entire Kaldorei race (with the possible exception of Fandral Staghelm). Illidan once observed that she looked like a goddess herself in her war regalia, a compliment Tyrande was reluctant to accept, given her initially peaceful nature. Tyrande is in many ways the perfect avatar for Elune on Azeroth: she is a caring and gentle soul when she needs to be, but is willing to do whatever it takes to protect her home and her people. Tyrande was originally daunted by her task, but found the strength needed to adapt with the support of her beloved Malfurion. War of the Ancients There is an alternative history of the events of the War of the Ancients, where Tyrande experiences things slightly differently. Please see War of the Ancients (Alternate History) for more info. When the War of the Ancients began, Tyrande helped to convince Illidan to leave the Highborne, and when he did, she helped him to master his insatiable addiction to magic as they sought out Cenarius. When finally they found him, they gained the allies of Alexstrasza's dragons to fight at their side, and they made war upon the Burning Legion, Azshara and her unholy Highborne. It was during the battles against the Burning Legion, that it became apparent that Tyrande was far more adept at channeling the power of Elune than any other member of her order. Tyrande was long the love interest of both Malfurion Stormrage and his brother Illidan, though it was Malfurion to whom she returned the affection. It could be suggested that her rejection of Illidan is what led him to betray the other Night Elves and recreate the Well of Eternity, though his addiction to arcane magic undoubtedly contributed. In the latter half of the war, word reached Tyrande of the high-priestess' death at the hands of the Burning Legion, and how on her deathbed she had named a successor, one who was Favored by Elune and Touched with the Power of the Goddess Herself: Tyrande. Tyrande was forced to reluctantly accept her new role as high-priestess, even though she had major reservations about her ability to lead the Night Elves. As she felt the energies of Azshara's gateway grow, Tyrande knew that they had to stem the flow of demonic reinforcements. Malfurion came up with the idea that they must destroy the Well, which was doubtless the portal's location. At first, Cenarius and Alexstrasza were wary, knowing that only the Well of Eternity gave them their powers. Tyrande, however, though she too enjoyed her immortality and power, realized that it must be done to save their world, and convinced them to go along with it. Illidan, however, would not hear of it, and despite Tyrande's pleas, he abandoned his brother and made to warn Azshara. Tyrande and Malfurion quickly moved against them, but they were too late. Azshara, warned by Illidan, was all too prepared for them, and the magical onslaught she unleashed upon their forces devestated them. As Malfurion fought at the entrance, Tyrande snuck into Azshara's palace with a small band of Sentinels and launched an attack from behind, but were startled by the queen's guardsmen. Though the Sentinels destroyed the guardsmen, most of them were destroyed, and Tyrande suffered near-fatal wounds. At the sight of his love falling in battle, Malfurion was enraged, and attacked Azshara. Their battle threw the spellcraft of the high-borne into chaos and the portal beneath the Well of Eternity collapsed with such force that the Well was destroyed, and the world was scarred, torn into fragments as floods engulfed the lands. (Note: The the War of the Ancients books offers a differing view of events, presumably because Knaak didn't read enough of the previous lore, decided not to be bound by it, or got permission to deviate from it.)(It also might be noted that the actions of the time travelers, Krasus and Rhonin did unintentionally change some of the flow of events including the timing of Illidan's defection to the Highborne. Tyrande, however, managed to survive the Sundering, and she helped to lead her people back across the waves to Cenarius' land on Mount Hyjal. Cenarius and Malfurion had also survived, and they made the long trek back to land together. To their horror however, a lake atop Mount Hyjal had become fouled by the magical energies of the Well of Eternity, which they had hoped was gone forever. But Illidan had taken a vial of the Well's waters and poured it into the lake, creating a new Well of Eternity. Malfurion, knowing that Illidan's addiction to magic would always be a threat to the safety of the world, imprisoned his brother in the caverns below Hyjal; the Barrow Deeps. However, with the Sundering still fresh in their minds, Tyrande and the night elves dared not attempt to destroy the new Well. Aftermath of the War of the Ancients Tyrande slowly went about rebuilding the night elven society. After the World Tree was made, and the high elves exiled, Furion knew that he had to leave Tyrande to rejoin the Emerald Dream. Tyrande, not wanting to be alone, begged him not to, but he insisted, and drifted off into hibernation in a Barrow Den within the Moonglades, along with all the druids. Tyrande and the remaining night elven women reformed the Sentinels, and they kept peace throughout Ashenvale with the help of Cenarius' sons and daughters, the Keepers of the Grove and the dryads, and the many creatures who knew and loved the Moon Goddess. But without Furion, she felt lost and alone, despite her devotion. The centuries passed, and suddenly, a new threat arrived on their shores. The Third War The Shadowleaf Sentinels, led by Shandris Feathermoon, returned to Mount Hyjal to report with sorrow that Cenarius had been murdered by green-skinned invaders who had arrived from across the sea. They were desecrating the outskirts of the forests, and perverting the wilds for whatever reason. Tyrande gathered her Sentinels once again, and she sensed a growing evil. Shandris, in counsel, suggested that perhaps it was the orcs, but still, Tyrande was still uneasily aware that there was a darker power hiding in the shadows . . . During her short campaign, Tyrande found a group of furbolgs who were trying to leave Ashenvale before it was corrupted. Tyrande helped them gather their people and bid them farewell. After killing Duke Lionheart, hordes of undead invaders suddenly swarmed into the settlement, and the humans were quickly overcome. Tyrande quickly withdrew her forces, knowing that her small detachment could not handle such staggering numbers. They retreated for hours, tirelessly followed by the undead. Finally, they caught up to them, and their fell leader was revealed. Archimonde revealed himself, slaughtered her kindred, and would have killed her if she had not quickly used the powers of Elune to hide in the shadows. Enraged, Archimonde ordered his doom guard to find and destroy her. Tyrande, hoping to warn Shandris before the Shadowleaves were attacked, stealthily used her shadow powers to navigate the forests unseen. She collected the survivors of her cadre, and together, they raided the undead settlement blocking their way and made for the Shadowleaf encampment across the river. Tyrande knew that the time had come to awaken the druids once again. Leaving Shandris to defend the forests of Ashenvale, Tyrande made haste for the Barrow Dens in the Moonglade. The dryads reported that Tichondrius and his Scourge were advancing on the Furion's Barrow Den and the Horn of Cenarius on the Moonglade was blocked by an orcish settlement. In a race against time, Tyrande rushed through the orc camp and, after defeating the Primal Guardians of the Moonglade, recovered the Horn of Cenarius, and awoke Malfurion Stormrage, her love. The Primal Guardians were the Fire Protector, Ice Protector and Lightning Protector. Furion believed that Archimonde's primary motivation was to assault Nordrassil, the World Tree, steal its energies, and become as powerful as Sargeras himself. Together, they set out to Winterspring to awaken the Druids of the Talon from their Druid of the Talon's Barrow Den. However, when they arrived, Tyrande found the Felwood Furbolg tribe. They had not escaped the corruption after all, and Tyrande, enraged at their weakness, led her Sentinels against them and slaughtered them all. Furion noted that Tyrande was different than he remembered, and she replied acidly that she did not have the "luxury of sleeping through times of peril." After the Druids were awakened, they proceded back to the base of Mount Hyjal, where they entered the Barrow Deeps to find the Druids of the Claw. However, they soon came to an elven door, and Furion recognized it as the door to Illidan's prison. Tyrande thought that they should free him, saying he would be the perfect power against the enemy. Furion forbid her to do so. However, Tyrande, enraged that he would forbid her anything, gathered her Sentinels and entered the prison. After battling through Califax and his minions, and defying Maiev Shadowsong, the warden of Illidan, Tyrande found him, and bid him come back to help their people. Illidan, still in love with Tyrande, professed he would battle the demons, but not for the glory of the night elves. When they met Furion again, he rebuked Tyrande for her insolence, and told her that he would have nothing to do with this. After Illidan went to Felwood to battle the demons, Tyrande and Furion got word that he was under heavy attack by Tichondrius. They quickly mustered a force and went to reinforce him. When they arrived, they found that the Scourge and Tichondrius had been defeated, and found Illidan had beaten them by somehow transforming into a demon himself. Tyrande was horrified, and made no objection when Furion banished Illidan from the forests forever. Soon, Furion brought Tyrande to a hillock in Ashenvale, and they were met by the leaders of the outlanders. Tyrande sent them away, saying that they had no place there, but suddenly, the Prophet appeared, revealing himself to be Medivh, the Last Guardian of Tirisfal. He told them that this foe was beyond any of them, and that they would only be victorious if they joined forces. Tyrande, the death of Cenarius still fresh in her mind, was at first wary, but soon saw that she had little other choice. So, together, they planned their defense of Hyjal. Tyrande, Furion, and Shandris helped to defend Jaina Proudmoore's base until it was finally overrun, and then they moved to reinforce Thrall's. Finally, Archimonde came upon the night elven settlement at the gates, and destroyed it all. Everything was going according to plan. Archimonde, made overconfident by his victories, moved against the World Tree, heedless of the Ancestral Guardians who had begun to gather in the forests around its roots. At a call from Furion, they massed and collectively assaulted the warlock. When they detonated, Archimonde was immediately destroyed, and the World Tree seared. They had won against impossible odds. Aftermath of the Third War thumb|Tyrande, the high priestess of the moon goddess, Elune In the wake of the titanic battle, the allies went their separate ways. Jaina's people settled on the island of Theramore, Cairne Bloodhoof of the Tauren established Thunder Bluff in Mulgore, Thrall founded the nation of Durotar, and Tyrande and Furion took their people back into Ashenvale to begin healing the damage done by the Burning Legion. After many months, however, they were interrupted by a runner from Maiev Shadowsong, who reported that the Warden had come under heavy attack by Illidan. Malfurion decided to go to her and reinforce her, and Tyrande was quick to follow him. Tyrande and Malfurion sailed east to the Broken Isles and battled their way to Maiev, where they fought valiantly against Illidan's insidious Naga. Maiev was grateful for Malfurion's assistance, but turned up her nose at the sight of Tyrande. Maiev told Tyrande that she was to blame for Illidan's escape and the murders of the Watchers who'd been guarding him, that she should be locked away like Illidan, but Tyrande defended her actions. Malfurion told them to set it aside. During the ensuing battle, Tyrande revealed a detail that had haunted Illidan for ten thousand years: she believed that magical or policital power was nothing compared to true inner strength. That was why she chose Malfurion over Illidan. As they were nearing victory, Tyrande noticed Illidan fleeing the scene, and took chase. Illidan ensnared her, and begged her to leave him be, for he wanted nothing less than to hurt her. When Malfurion and Maiev arrived, Illidan immediately fled. The three heroes took chase across the sea once again, and landed on a strange, uncharted land. Malfurion recognized it as the conquered lands of Lordaeron. With the forest so blighted by the passing of the Scourge, he felt he needed to commune with its spirits. He left Tyrande and Maiev alone together, telling them to settle their disputes another time. They had begun to look for Illidan when they ran across a group of Blood Elves, led by Prince Kael'thas. He explained that they were being overrun by the Scourge and were packing up their things and evacuating to across the nearby river Arevass. Tyrande resolved to help them, despite Maiev's protests. The Warden believed that they should ignore the elves and rush to find Illidan, but Tyrande insisted that they would not leave them unprotected, and enlisted their aid in helping them when their work was done, and so the long journey began. Tyrande and Maiev thwarted the Scourge's relentless assault and finally arrived at Pyrewood village, but an ambush was lying in wait, and the caravan came under attack. Tyrande told them to cross the river, and promised that she would hold the line. Maiev sneered at her nobility, saying that she would never hold against such forces. But Tyrande was confident that Elune would protect and strengthen her. As the undead forces advanced, Tyrande called down the fire of the stars to crush all enemies of her people, and the lines of undead fell before her. But as she neared victory, the bridge she was on crumbled away, and Tyrande was swept up the river, deeper into undead territory. Encountering some remnants of her forces, Tyrande held out on a small island as the undead harassed her time and time again. Their tireless assaults began to wear away at the stalwart Sentinels, and Tyrande feared that they would be lost. But, to her surprise, Illidan battled his way to her and rescued her, bringing her through a portal to a safe area. Tyrande had no choice but to trust him. When they exited the portal, Tyrande admitted her surprise at this sudden turn of events, and found that Malfurion and Illidan had joined forces to save her. Furion told Illidan that his actions saved his life, but that he would never be allowed to threaten the night elves ever again. Illidan nodded in understanding, and vanished through another portal. Maiev arrived on the scene, furious at Furion's allowing Illidan to escape, and took her Watchers through the portal. Tyrande called for her to stop, but Furion advised the Priestess not to waste her breath. Maiev had become the embodiment of vengance, and would no longer listen to reason. With a heavy sigh, Tyrande invited Furion to return home with her for a well-deserved rest. Possible Son? In World of Warcraft there is a night elf NPC in Shadowglen named Orenthil Whisperwind. Some players speculate that this NPC is the child of Malfurion and Tyrande, the child taking Tyrande's last name because of his father's absence. http://wow.allakhazam.com/images/mobs/Orenthil_Whisperwind.jpg Another name who has the same last name as Tyrande's is, Mave Whisperwind, one playable Priestess of the Moon hero. She may be Tyrande Whisperwind's sister, or a relative. Current Activities With Malfurion inexplicably lost in the Emerald Dream, Tyrande has again become the sole ruler of her prideful people. Though deeply distressed and initially disenheartened by Malfurion's disappearance, she nevertheless strives to keep the Night Elves from reliving the mistakes of the past. Tyrande can now be found attending to her duties as high-priestess and leader of the Sisters inside the Temple of the Moon at Darnassus. Recently, Tyrande became aware of the corruption eating away at the Emerald Dream. When Eranikus assaulted Moonglade, the High Priestess led a half-dozen of her fellows to aid the defenders. Tyrande herself took on Eranikus alongside Remulos. Despite the strength of the Nightmare eating away at Eranikus, the light of Elune as channeled through Tyrande was enough to free the "Tyrant of the Dream." Info for players of Warcraft III -While controlling Tyrande in the second mission of the Night Elf campaign, knock down some trees in the upper section of the map to reveal the in-game secret of a Zerg Hydralisk who will join your forces. -When you find Jimmy the Seal in the fourth mission, click on him repeatedly to reveal the in-game secret of a Manual of Health +50. -Tyrande bolsters her forces by freeing a number of prisoners when she goes to free Illidan, including a wolf named Loki -In the fifth mission you can find an in-game secret through a warpgate that leads to the bottom left of the map: the Shrine of the Uberfish. - One of the heroes Priestesses of the Moon is called Mave Whisperwind, and one of the Wardens' name is Drelanim Whisperwind. Further information about these persons and their links to Tyrande are currently unknown. Memorable Quotes * "Are not all the children of Elune? Does he not have the right to come for her guidance, make use of all facets of the temple?" * "Only the Goddess can forbid me anything, Furion!" * "Power is no match for true strength, Illidan. That is why I chose your brother over you." * "You will be forgiven Eranikus. Elune will always love you. Break free of the bonds that command you!" * "Goddess, if this is to be the end, let us die with your name on our lips!" * "Long ago, I swore to protect this land, Furion. I never had the luxury of sleeping through times of great peril." Sources *A History of Azeroth *Lunarfalls.com Whisperwind Whisperwind Whisperwind Whisperwind Whisperwind Whisperwind